Petites confidences à mon psy
by Sakurache
Summary: 34 - Il est l'heure pour Amy et Dean d'essayer de régler leurs problèmes de couple tout en partant à la chasse aux monstres. Deux intrigues se chevauchent : une dans le présent, une dans le passé, accrochez-vous ! 4 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Petites confidences (à mon psy)**

Il faisait un temps pourri à San Francisco aujourd'hui. La Californie était pourtant réputée pour son temps magnifique, chaud et ensoleillé. Néanmoins, il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là et Don Wakefield détestait ça. Il détestait arriver mouillé au cabinet et bien qu'il avait pris son parapluie, ses bas de jambières étaient trempés. Mais il avait oublié ce détail maintenant qu'ils étaient face à ses premiers patients de la journée. C'était un professionnel qui aimait son boulot après tout. Don était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil gris, les jambes croisés, un bloc note sur les genoux et un stylo entre les doigts. Le couple venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui. Don remarqua tout de suite que ces deux-là avaient de vrais problèmes : la femme était à l'extrême gauche du canapé, tournée vers l'extérieur l'homme à l'extrême droite était droit comme un i, visiblement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que Don recevait ce couple et il devait faire un point sur leur situation.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Wakefield comme vous le savez et nous sommes ici ensemble pour essayer de résoudre votre problème.

Le couple échangea un regard furtif mais ne dit rien. Don reprit :

- Bien. Voyons ça…Dean et Amy. Vous êtes mariés depuis…6 mois mais vous vous connaissez depuis votre enfance, c'est exact ?

- Exact docteur, répondit la jeune femme.

- D'accord…Commençons par quelque chose de simple. De qui vient l'idée de consulter un thérapeute de couple ?

- Sam, répondirent en chœur le couple.

- Sam ?

- C'est mon frère, ajouta le mari.

_Une semaine plus tôt_

Sam et Dean parcouraient les journaux de tout le pays à la recherche d'un cas intéressant. Amy et eux venaient juste de revenir d'une enquête à Seattle et ils voulaient repartir le plus vite possible. Enfin, Dean voulait repartir le plus vite possible. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit. Amy avait autorisé Stacey à rester seule chez Bobby. Les deux jeunes femmes communiquaient par téléphone et Amy donnait ses ordres aux super anges à distance, ce qui leur permettaient de chasser autre chose que les Léviathans. Le système de la résistance commençait à être bien rodé même si Amy s'inquiétait par rapport à sa dernière rencontre avec Dick Roman. Mais pour l'instant, il semblait les laisser tranquille.

- J'ai peut-être un truc…dit finalement Sam.

- Ah ouais ?

- San Francisco, Californie. Depuis quelques mois, deux hommes et deux femmes disparaissent tous les mois. La police avait pas fait le lien jusqu'à récemment…Apparemment, ils sont tous morts étrangement…

- Tu peux être plus précis ?

- L'une à cracher toutes ses dents avant de s'étouffer avec une restante, l'autre a été mangé par des vers de l'intérieur, un troisième…

- Oui ça va, je crois que j'ai compris, l'interrompit Dean en grimaçant de dégoût.

- On pourrait aller y jeter un œil non ?

- Ça me va ! Faut voir ça avec Amy…

- Oui en parlant d'elle…Comment ça va vous deux ? Je veux dire avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis trois semaines…

- Sam…désolé vieux mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne sont pas ses affaires ? demanda Amy en entrant dans le salon.

- On a trouvé un cas à San Francisco et je disais à Dean que toutes les victimes allaient voir le même psy…

- Tu crois qu'il est mêlé à l'histoire ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Pas vraiment…C'est un thérapeute de couple.

- Oh Sam, soupira Amy.

- Quoi ! ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal ! Pensez-y au moins…

- Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Sam à proposer cette thérapie selon vous ? demanda Don Wakefield.

- Nous sommes très proches tous les trois et il a remarqué que c'était pas la joie entre Dean et moi en ce moment…répondit la chasseuse.

- Comment est-ce que ça a commencé ?

Les deux amants ne répondirent pas tout de suite mais l'un comme l'autre savait ce qui avait tout compliqué ou en tout cas, ce qui avait rempli un peu plus leur vase. Ils se le rappelaient très bien. Mais le docteur comprit que ses patients n'avaient pas l'intention de parler. Après des années d'expériences, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas les brusquer. Ils y reviendraient plus tard, plus naturellement.

- Bon, passons pour le moment. Parlez-moi un peu plus de vous. Si j'ai bien compris vous travaillez ensemble…

- Disons que Sam, Amy et moi on a commencé dans la même branche mais aujourd'hui, ça a un peu évolué.

- J'ai eu une promotion, si on veut, continua la jeune femme.

- Ça vous dérange ça Dean ? Que votre femme est un poste plus élevé ?

- C'est pas tant le fait qu'elle est un poste plus élevé qui me gêne, c'est plus le comportement qu'elle a maintenant.

- Je prends mes responsabilités Dean ! J'ai passé assez de temps à les fuir comme ça. Excuse-moi d'agir comme je le dois et de prendre les choses en main, explosa Amy.

- Vous pensez que Dean ne vous soutient pas ?

- Il ne me soutient pas du tout. Il ne me fait pas confiance, il critique chacune de mes décisions.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai Dean ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai confiance.

- Non tu n'as pas confiance…

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je veux juste être sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais quand tu le fais et les conséquences que ça aura…

- Je me tue à te dire que je sais ce que je fais ! Et ça te va bien de te soucier des conséquences…

- Que voulez-vous dire Amy ?

- Oui qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Amy ? répéta Dean.

- Dean a pendant longtemps été le roi du je-m'en-foutisme, du je-fais-ce-que-je-veux –et-j'emmerde-le-monde…répondit la chasseuse.

- Ça ne te déplaisait pas avant ! Et puis j'ai changé…

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on reparle d'il y a quelques semaines ?

- Ah oui ? Tu veux reparler de ce baiser ?

- Calmons-nous s'il vous plaît ! intervint le docteur Wakefield. Dean, pourquoi dîtes-vous que ça ne déplaisait pas à Amy que vous soyez comme ça ?

- On s'est connu très jeune mais on s'est perdu de vue. On s'est retrouvé il y a 7 ans, un peu plus et une des choses qu'Amy appréciait chez moi c'était justement mon coté détendu…

- Détendu ? Tu appelles ça comme ça toi ?

- Amy, s'il vous plaît, laissez-le parler.

- Le fait est qu'elle n'a pas toujours critiqué ce coté de ma personnalité…

- Amy ?

- Je ne le critique pas, loin de là ! C'est vrai, ça fait…faisait partie de ton charme et c'est sûr que ça me manque parfois mais ce que j'essayais de dire c'est que je trouve ça gonflée de ta part de me dire que je ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences…

- Avec tous les gens qu'on connaît qui ont pété un câble à cause de grandes responsabilités, permet-moi de m'inquiéter.

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas là Dean, tu m'étouffes !

- Bien, bien, dit Don en prenant quelques notes. Nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui, on se revoit demain d'accord ? J'aimerai que vous fassiez un petit exercice pour moi…Je voudrais que vous définissiez en cinq mots seulement ce que vous aimez chez l'autre. Nous en parlerons à la prochaine séance. A demain.

Sam tapotait sur son ordinateur quand Amy et Dean franchirent la porte de leur chambre de motel. Il releva le nez de son écran et demanda avec un sourire moqueur :

- Alors ? Comment était la première séance ?

- Génial ! ironisa Amy en fonçant dans la salle de bain.

- Oui vraiment formidable, merci Sammy ! ironisa Dean à son tour.

Il prit une bière dans le frigo et s'assit en soupirant face à son frère.

- Et toi ? Du nouveau ?

- J'ai été voir les deux derniers corps, c'était pas beau à voir…La femme, Jessica Thompson, a été éventré de haut en bas mais le médecin légiste n'a pas réussi à savoir avec quoi…Quant à l'homme, Erik Udinov, il a perdu tous ses cheveux avant de s'étouffer avec sa langue…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette ville ? C'est vraiment bizarre, même pour nous…

- Hum hum.

- Tu crois que toutes ces morts sont liées ?

- A chaque fois, c'était pas une mort anodine même si elles sont différente à chaque fois, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Du coup, je pense que c'est liée oui.

- Y'avait rien de particulier sur les corps ?

- Non. J'ai prévu d'aller voir les conjoints des victimes cette aprem…

- Oui, bonne idée. On ira ensemble…

- Non bien sûr je comprends…T'as vraiment pas eu de nouvelles ?

Dean et Sam tournèrent la tête vers Amy qui sortait de la salle de bain. Ils crurent d'abord qu'elle parlait toute seule mais en fait, elle était au téléphone.

- Non moi non plus mais j'ai été occupée…Hum. Je vais essayer de l'appeler et sinon je vais aviser. Je te tiens au courant.

Amy raccrocha et se tourna vers les frères.

- C'était qui ? demanda Sam.

- Stacey. Crowley ne répond plus présent.

- Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ? questionna Dean.

- J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il est juste occupé…Je l'ai pas vu depuis…Chez Nikita.

Amy ferma les yeux et se concentra. Dean l'observa un instant puis se tourna vers son petit frère. Sam avait baissé la tête, mal à l'aise. L'aîné des Winchester connaissait son frère par cœur. Il culpabilisait. La super ange en chef rouvrit finalement les yeux, frustrée et inquiète.

- Il ne répond pas…Il répond toujours. A moi en tout cas. Je devrais peut-être envoyer Balthazar à sa recherche…

- On devrait peut-être lui dire maintenant, proposa Dean.

- Me dire quoi ? s'étonna Amy.

- D'accord…soupira le cadet des Winchester. Meg est revenue à la charge, elle recrute des démons pour chasser Crowley de son trône, répondit Sam.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as su ?

- Quand tu étais à la Division.

- C'est pas vrai, s'énerva Amy. Et toi tu étais au courant ? cria-t-elle à Dean. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? Stacey est aussi au courant ?

- Oui…

- Alors pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé à l'instant ? Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule ! Comment voulez vous que je fasse correctement mon travail si vous me cachez des choses comme ça ? Je vais finir par utiliser mes pouvoirs sur vous, c'est tout ce que vous aurez gagné ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ? On dirait que vous ne tirez jamais les leçons de vos erreurs ! J'en ai vraiment assez de votre comportement de gamin, grandissez un peu !

Les frères n'avaient pas osé interrompre le monologue colérique d'Amy et la jeune femme sortait à présent en claquant la porte. Le « vous » désignait bien à la fois Stacey mais surtout Sam et Dean. Voyant que son frère ne bougeait pas, Sam sortit de la chambre pour tenter de rattraper la super ange. Mais elle s'était déjà envolée. Avec ses ailes.

Deux heures après, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles d'Amy les frères Winchester avaient décidé de continuer leur enquête. Dean gara l'Impala devant la maison des Udinov. Martha Udinov leur ouvrit sans difficulté en voyant les deux badges du FBI. La maison était coquette, bien entretenue. Le couple Udinov devait avoir de l'argent. Assis sur le canapé, les Winchester commencèrent à interroger la veuve d'Erik Udinov.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolé de vous déranger dans un moment pareil Madame mais nous avons besoin de vous poser quelques questions…expliqua Sam d'un ton compatissant.

- Bien sûr, je vous écoute, répondit Martha Udinov en essuyant une larme.

- Udinov…Votre mari était russe ? demanda Dean.

- Tout à fait. Il est venu aux Etats-Unis il y a 25 ans grâce à une bourse d'études. Il a obtenu son diplôme et a pu resté ici. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Tyler…Il est chez sa petite amie. Il est bouleversé par la mort de son père et surtout la façon dont il…

- Où est-il mort ? demanda Sam.

- Dans la salle de bain à l'étage…

- Ça vous ennuie si je jette un coup d'œil ?

La veuve trouva la requête curieuse mais secoua la tête.

- Non, pas du tout.

Sam se leva et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son frère, il gravit l'escalier menant à l'étage pendant que Dean continuait d'interroger Madame Udinov.

- Madame, que faisait votre mari comme emploi ?

- Il travaillait au bureau du maire. Il était très apprécié dans son job.

- Et à l'extérieur ? Je veux dire, lui connaissiez vous des ennemis ?

- Non ! Erik était aimé de tout le monde mais…

- Mais ?

- Nous avions des problèmes depuis quelques mois, en tant que couple.

- Quel genre de problèmes ?

- Vous êtes marié n'est-ce pas Agent ? questionna Martha en désignant l'alliance de Dean du menton. Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Un peu plus de 6 mois.

- Quand vous en serez à 20 ans de mariage, vous comprendrez que la routine tue le couple. Erik et moi on a fini par s'écarter. On ne discutait plus, on ne partageait plus rien…Je…On a fini par se dire qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et on a entrepris une thérapie mais je l'aimais ! Jamais je n'aurais voulu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

- Bien, bien…Excusez-moi, je vais aller voir ce que fait mon collègue…

Dean se leva à son tour et grimpa à l'étage. Il n'eut pas à chercher la salle de bain puisqu'il croisa son frère dans le couloir, tenant à la main triomphant un petit sachet en toile.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ! affirma Dean.

- Si !

- Je hais les sorcières…

- Tu as obtenu quelque chose de la veuve ? demanda Sam.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit…Ils avaient des problèmes et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a eu une aventure extra-conjugale…

- Je vois, tu crois que ça a un lien ?

- Pas sûr…Allons voir chez l'autre victime.

- Non, toi tu rentres au motel, affirma Sam.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour si ta femme revient tiens ! ça fait des heures qu'on a pas de nouvelles, ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Elle doit sûrement être avec un de ses nombreux amants…

- Dean, arrête ça.

- D'accord ! Je rentre. Mais arrête de jouer les marieuses, ça me tape sur le système.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour la deuxième journée consécutive, Don Wakefiled accueillait ce jeune couple de mariés qui semblait pourtant avoir vécu pas mal de choses. Il avait bien constaté que leurs problèmes étaient profonds la veille, surtout à cause d'un manque de communication flagrant. Il y avait beaucoup de rancœur non prononcé dans ce couple et cela allait finir par exploser. Autant que ça arrive ici dans son cabinet qu'à l'extérieur avec un couteau ou une arme à feu, ça c'était déjà vu. Le couple était toujours assis à l'écart l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Don se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié une question importante la veille.

- Vous avez dit travailler ensemble, mais dans quelle branche travaillez-vous ?

- Disons que nous sommes dans le relationnel…répondit Dean.

- Je dirais plus dans le social. Nous aidons les gens.

- Hum d'accord…Comment s'est passé votre journée d'hier ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Amy fut plus rapide.

- Oh comme d'habitude…Dean et Sam m'ont caché des informations utiles à mon travail et j'ai du passer la nuit au boulot pour essayer de rattraper leur connerie ! Mais rien d'extraordinaire à ça…

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Dean ?

- J'étais plutôt en colère contre Amy ces derniers temps. Et puis on avez d'autres choses à régler au boulot, je voyais pas l'intérêt de l'embêter avec ces infos…

- Et tu le vois l'intérêt maintenant ? On s'était dit « Plus de secrets » et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Crowley est introuvable maintenant ! Balthazar, Nate et moi on a passé la nuit à essayer de le trouver. Ils continuent les recherches sans moi mais…

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ici ? demanda Dean entre ses dents.

- J'aurai pas dû rentrer…ajouta Amy en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard.

- Oh oui tu aurais dû fuir, c'est toujours ce que tu fais à la moindre difficulté !

- S'il vous plaît…intervint le docteur Wakefield. Dean, vous nous avez dit être en colère contre Amy ces derniers temps, peut-être est-il temps de nous dire pourquoi ?

Dean se tourna vers Amy. Celle-ci garda la tête baissée.

- Amy a embrassé un autre homme…

- Est-ce que c'est vrai Amy ?

- Oui.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Un collègue de boulot. Je le connaissais à peine.

- Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Birkhoff m'a fait confiance. Il ne m'a rien demandé, il n'a pas critiqué mes choix, mes actions. Alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, il a laissé sa vie entre mes mains sans remettre en question ce que je faisais. Et je sais pas, ça m'a fait du bien…ça a été instinctif, je l'ai embrassé.

- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que cet homme se comportait avec vous d'une manière contraire à Dean ?

- Exactement.

- Pourtant vous aimez Dean hum ?

- Bien sûr. J'aimerai juste qu'il se comporte plus comme Birkhoff.

- En avez-vous parler ?

- Dean ne parle pas. Il fait le gamin et va se venger.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me venger ! s'écria Dean qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis un moment. J'étais juste déçu par ton attitude et j'avais besoin de recul…

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es envoyé cette pétasse d'Amazone !

_Trois semaines plus tôt_

Sam ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il était confortablement installé dans son lit de motel, à Seattle dans l'état de Washington et s'était réveillé tranquillement. Aucun bruit ne l'avait poussé à sortir du sommeil, aucun cauchemar ou rêve agité, rien de rien. C'était tellement étrange que le cadet des Winchester finit par se redresser lentement, prêt à toute éventualité. La chambre était toujours plongée dans une demi-obscurité, les rideaux toujours tirés, du moins en partie. Amy était recroquevillée sur une chaise, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, le seul morceau de cette dernière qui n'était pas couverte de rideau. Elle avait une couverture sur elle mais aussi les yeux rouges de quelqu'un qui avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer.

- Amy…Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

- Non.

- Dean n'est pas rentré ?

- Non.

- Et toi ça va ? Et arrête de me répondre par des monosyllabes ! sourit Sam.

Amy se tourna enfin vers Sam et l'observa. Dean était parti furieux la veille après une énième dispute avec sa femme. C'était trognon de la part du cadet des Winchester d'essayer de la consoler même si elle ne le méritait pas. Elle voulut sourire à son tour mais elle ne put pas. Sam soupira.

- Allez, viens là…dit-il en tapotant la place du lit à coté de lui.

Amy se leva enfin, les membres engourdis d'être rester des heures dans la même position et s'assit près de Sam, posant la tête sur l'épaule de son beau-frère. Après être rester bien cinq minutes dans le silence, Amy parla enfin :

- J'ai arrêté de pleurer vers 3h du matin…

- Je vois.

- J'ai vraiment été conne.

- Arrête de culpabiliser autant. Dean a aussi des torts, merde ! moi aussi j'ai des torts. On t'a mis beaucoup trop la pression. On ne te faisait pas assez confiance…On se voilait la face en disant qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi, on s'inquiétait pas pour toi mais pour ce que tu pouvais devenir…On te voyait comme une bombe à retardement, comme je l'ai été, comme Cass l'a été mais tu as raison. Tu n'es pas du tout comme eux.

Si Amy avait encore eu des larmes dans son corps, elle en aurait verser une. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers Sam. Elle s'autorisa enfin un léger sourire.

- ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis Sam…vraiment ! Mais j'aurai préféré entendre ça de la bouche de Dean…

- Oui je sais…soupira Sam en passant un bras autour de sa frêle belle-sœur. Je suis désolé, je crois que Dean n'a toujours pas pris conscience de ça…

- Hum…Je sais. Et si on parlait de toi Sam ?

- Hein ? Quoi moi ?

- Avec Stacey…

- Oh et bien…Elle est sympa c'est vrai mais c'est…un peu tendu depuis notre petit voyage à Grand Forks.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? Replonger dans le passé c'est jamais facile, t'avais vu comment j'ai réagi quand j'ai su pour ton père et ma famille, et ma mère et Cass ? Laisse-lui le temps…Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer elle aussi.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable sur la table de chevet. Il décrocha en se levant et ne fut pas tellement surpris d'entendre la voix de son grand frère.

- Dean ? Mais t'étais passé où ! Quoi ? D'accord et là…Bon ok on y va. Tu…

Mais Sam n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que Dean lui avait raccroché au nez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? demanda vivement Amy.

- J'en sais trop rien, j'ai pas tout compris…Il veut qu'on aille à la morgue, un autre cadavre sans pied ni main…

- D'accord mais je me fous de ce qu'il veut comme de sa dernière chemise ! Où est-il ? s'énerva Amy en se levant.

Sam se tourna vers sa belle-sœur. Elle était toujours aussi belle et il se dit que Dean était vraiment con de torturer ainsi une si jolie et intelligente femme. Sam soupira avant de répondre :

- J'en sais rien du tout…Apparemment il a perdu la flasque de Bobby, il veut la récupérer et…

- Sam, sam…

Amy, en tee-shirt blanc moulant et pantalon de pyjama, s'avança vers le cadet des Winchester. Sam recula d'un pas avant de s'apercevoir que sa conduite était ridicule. Il resta de marbre, les bras le long du corps alors qu'Amy, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, se colla contre lui.

- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose…On peut faire simple et garder une bonne relation si tu me dis ce que c'est ou je peux aller le chercher moi-même mais tu ne veux pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs sur toi, n'est-ce pas Sammy ?

- Amy…Je ne veux pas être le messager de mauvais augure…

- Sam ! Je veux savoir.

- Très bien mais tu l'auras voulu ! Cette nuit il…il était avec une femme. Il pense avoir oublier la flasque de Bobby chez elle.

Le sourire d'Amy s'effaça et la jeune femme baissa la tête. Un vertige l'envahit et elle recula de plusieurs pas.

- J'arrive pas à y croire…Je croyais qu'il avait changé…

- Amy…

- Je vais tuer cette salope…

- Amy !

- Quoi ?

- On doit continuer notre enquête. Des innocents meurent, il faut trouver ce qui les tue. Et puis ça te changera les idées. Tu pourras exploser la tête de Dean si tu veux, il le mérite ce crétin mais je t'en prie, ne t'attaque pas à la pauvre femme qui l'a cru célibataire.

- On verra mais ok, allons à la morgue.

_Present Day_

- Pourquoi ne pas être rentré pour dire en face à votre femme ce que vous aviez fait Dean ?

- Je tenais vraiment à récupérer la flasque de mon oncle et puis…j'avais honte. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire, quoi lui dire…J'ai toujours été nul niveau excuses. Pourtant j'en ai fait des conneries tout au long de ma vie…

- Nous y voilà ! Vous regrettez Dean ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça…

_Trois semaines plus tôt moins quelques heures_

Amy Winchester était en train d'observer le corps sans vie de Kyle McHahan pendant que le jeune médecin légiste faisait son rapport. En réalité, ce rapport n'était pas tellement différent de celui qu'elle avait déjà entendu deux jours plus tôt.

- Mains et pieds coupés, même symbole sur la poitrine…Le gars pesait environ 90 kilos et a été projeté contre le mur comme si de rien n'était…

- Autrement dit y'a rien de différent…

- Non. La victime a réussi à griffer son agresseur, on a retrouvé de l'ADN sous ses ongles mais encore une fois inutilisable puisqu'il ne correspond toujours à rien d'humain.

- Ça serait donc le même meurtrier…

- Sans conteste.

Sam entra alors à son tour dans la salle d'autopsie. Il salua le médecin légiste d'un signe de tête pendant qu'Amy lui demandait de les laisser seuls un moment. Le légiste hocha la tête à son tour et sortit de la pièce.

- Une chance que sa femme était là…

- Ouais une chance, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle a quitté son mari il y a moins d'une semaine parce que celui-ci avait eu un écart de conduite, une aventure d'une nuit si tu préfères…

- A croire que c'est à la mode…

- Amy…

- Autre chose ?

- Non mais je me demande si les autres victimes avaient elles aussi étaient infidèles…

- Pourquoi pas ? On ne peut pas faire confiance aux hommes de toute manière !

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour rectifier mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant entrer l'aîné des Winchester et faisant se tourner Sam et Amy vers lui. Une fois la surprise passée, Amy grogna et tourna la tête. Sam s'avança quant à lui vers son frère d'un pas rapide. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- T'as pas réussi à tenir ta langue pas vrai Sammy ? s'énerva Dean.

- Attends, tu crois que c'était facile ? Elle l'aurait su de toute manière, c'est une super ange !

- La belle affaire…

- Non mais tu veux vraiment que je t'en colle une ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- J'avais besoin de changer d'air !

- Ah ouais super mentalité ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas recoller les morceaux ?

- J'ai peut-être pas envie de recoller les morceaux…

- Que…Quoi ? Je ne te crois pas…

- T'as retrouvé la flasque de Bobby ? s'écria Amy de l'autre coté de la salle. Avec son ouïe de super ange, elle avait tout entendu.

- Non, répondit Dean en s'écartant de Sam et en faisant un pas vers elle. Lydia était pas chez elle…

- Et t'as pas voulu entrer pas effraction ? s'étonna Sam.

- Ça se fait pas voyons ! ironisa son frère.

Amy décida qu'il était temps de réagir. Elle voulait s'occuper l'esprit avec cette enquête et arrêter de penser à son mari dans un lit avec une autre. Elle s'avança vers lui, il ne bougea pas, convaincu de se prendre une gifle. Mais Amy ne leva pas la main sur lui. Elle se contenta de le regarder méchamment puis dit en serrant les dents :

- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi.

Puis sans un mot ou un geste de plus, elle quitta la salle. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard avant de faire de même.

_Present Day_

- Vous ne vouliez plus vous battre Dean ? Vous envisagiez de divorcer ?

- Non…Non ! Je…Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Elle m'avait fait souffrir et je voulais la faire souffrir à son tour.

- C'était donc de la pure vengeance ?

- Sûrement.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Amy ?

- Je m'en doutais mais je dois avouer avoir été déçu. C'est ça qui est le plus affreux. J'ai été déçu par son comportement, je pensais qu'il avait changé…

- Je pensais que TU avais changé ! ajouta Dean en se tournant vers sa femme faisant couiner le canapé du thérapeute.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Est-ce que Birkhoff aurait-il pu devenir un autre Castiel ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ! N'importe quoi !

- Qui est Castiel ? demanda Don Wakefield.

- Le père de ma fille…répondit Amy.

- C'était mon meilleur ami, ajouta Dean. Ils ont une histoire et un enfant ensemble !

- Nous n'étions plus ensemble Dean ! Notamment parce que tu l'as voulu comme ça !

- C'est facile de tout me mettre sur le dos…

- Non c'est pas ce que je dis mais reconnais au moins que ce n'est pas uniquement ma faute !

- Stop ! cria Don. Ça suffit. Dîtes-moi, avez-vous fait le petit exercice que je vous ai demandé hier ?

- Non, avoua Amy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons été un peu occupé avec le…travail, répondit Dean.

- Ecoutez, je comprends que votre travail prenne du temps mais c'est en partie à cause de lui que vous avez tous ces problèmes aujourd'hui. Moi je suis là pour vous aider mais pour ça, il faut que vous jouiez le jeu d'accord ?

- J'en ai assez…soupira Dean en se levant.

- Dean ! s'écria Amy, au bord des larmes.

- Dean, répéta le thérapeute. Avez-vous vraiment envie de sauver votre couple ?

Dean se tourna vers sa femme. La réponse était évidente mais il eut tout de même du mal à le dire à voix haute.

- Bien sûr…

- Alors faîtes cette exercice. On se revoit demain.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam attendait patiemment le couple Winchester dans un bistrot non loin de leur motel. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il lisait le menu, il le connaissait pas cœur à présent et mourrait de faim. Il est plus de midi et le cadet des Winchester commençait à s'inquiéter. Soit leur séance de thérapie avait duré bien plus longtemps que la veille et ça c'était pas très bon pour leur couple soit il était arrivé quelque chose, et ça c'était pas bon du tout. La sonnette de la porte du bistrot retentit et Sam vit Amy s'asseoir à coté de lui, Dean en face d'eux.

- Mais vous étiez passé où bon sang ?

- Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée Sam ce petit tour chez le psy ! répondit Amy.

- Oui bah je pensais pas que vous auriez autant de problèmes que ça à régler…

Amy et Dean échangèrent un regard avant de baisser les yeux.

- Peu importe, renchérit Sam. Comment ça s'est passé cette nuit Amy ?

- Pas bien. Crowley n'est ni sur terre ni en enfer. Nate, Balthazar et moi on a interrogé plusieurs démons qu'on sait être à sa solde mais ils sont comme nous, ils ne savent pas où il est…

- Et pour Meg ?

- On a essayé de la trouver aussi, ou au moins des démons qui sont avec elle mais niet. Stacey ne voit rien…On est dans l'impasse.

- Je pourrais peut-être essayer de la contacter, proposa Sam. Après tout, elle voulait que je la suive et je n'ai toujours pas répondu.

- Ou peut-être que vous pourriez le laisser tranquille ? Peut-être, Peut-être ! qu'il se planque pour essayer de dissocier ses vrais de ses faux « amis » ? s'écria Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Attends Dean, t'es en train de nous dire qu'il sait pour Meg ? s'étonna Amy.

- Bien sûr qu'il sait ! C'est le Roi des enfers ! Il devait être au courant.

- Tu lui as dit ? Putain de merde, alors tout le monde était au courant sauf moi !

- Oh ça va, arrête de jouer les martyrs Amy…

Sous le choc de cette attaque, Amy s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et croisa les bras sans renchérir. Sam observa l'un puis l'autre avant de reprendre plus calmement :

- Sinon, notre enquête vous intéresse ?

- Vas-y on t'écoute, répondit Dean.

- En fait non, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de cette enquête, rétorqua Amy.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes des grands garçons, vous pouvez vous en occuper tout seul non ? ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle allait sortir mais se retourna lentement. Elle prit un des petits pains sur la table et se tourna vers Dean :

- Je serai là pour notre séance demain…Oh et je ne m'enfuis pas !

Elle sortit du bistrot sur ces mots laissant Dean et Sam extatiques. Dean se passa la main sur le visage pendant que Sam reprenait à nouveau :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe chez ce psy ?

- M'en parle pas…Alors qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- J'ai trouvé plus de points communs avec les victimes qu'on en a jamais vu dans toute notre vie ! Ils habitent tous ici à San Francisco, ils ont la même tranche d'âge, tous de classes moyennes à la limite des classes aisées, tous mariés depuis des années ayant des problèmes de couples, tous ont vu plusieurs fois votre thérapeute…La plupart d'entre eux faisaient même leurs courses dans le même supermarché !

- Tu rigoles là ?

- J'aimerai bien…ça va être beaucoup plus difficile pour nous de trouver notre sorcière dans toutes les personnes qu'elles peuvent avoir en commun…

- Va falloir dresser la liste de ces personnes et les checker une par une…

- Ça va nous prendre un temps fou ! Si ça se trouve y'aura une nouvelle victime d'ici là…Et puis avec une paire de mains en moins…

- Ça va Sam ! On s'en sortait très bien sans Amy avant, non ? Elle n'est pas indispensable !

- Vraiment ?

- La ferme Sam.

Seymour Birkhoff était sous pression. Percy était devenu vraiment paranoïaque et voulait que Birkhoff revoit le système des boîtes noires de A à Z. Il était confiné seul depuis des jours à la Division. Michael était bien venu deux ou trois fois mais si il ne sortait pas bientôt du QG, il allait exploser ! Et puis ces deux balourds qui ne le quittaient pas, même pour aller aux toilettes !

- Mais vous pouvez pas me laisser respirer 2 secondes les gorilles ! cria Birkhoff au bord de l'apoplexie.

L'un des gardiens, voyant la tête de Birkhoff, parla doucement dans le micro qu'il avait à son oreille puis hocha la tête en entendant la réponse. Il tapa l'épaule de son partenaire puis s'adressa à Birkhoff :

- Vous avez 15 minutes.

Le hacker resta bouche-bée pendant que les deux gardiens quittaient sa salle de travail. Birkhoff se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et se mit à danser tellement il était heureux d'avoir 15 petites minutes à lui. Sa joie fut de courte durée. En se retournant, il aperçut Amy face à lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Comment es-tu entrée ?

Amy se contenta d'un léger sourire.

- Oh pardon, j'avais oublié…

- Salut Birkhoff.

La chasseuse s'avança et prit l'informaticien dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut légèrement surpris mais passa ses bras maladroitement autour de la jeune femme puis se rappelant des ennuis que sa proximité avec Birkhoff avaient déjà provoqué, elle s'écarta et se racla la gorge.

- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main…

- Ecoute Amy, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais c'est la folie ici ces derniers temps, j'ai pas une minute à moi, la Division est sûre le point d'exploser et…Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Nikita ?

- C'est un génie de l'informatique dont j'ai besoin, pas d'un de ses élèves, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Niki…

- Bien sûr…Tu m'intrigues.

- C'était bien mon attention…

Birkhoff observa alors Amy sortir une clé USB de sa poche de jean. Elle s'approcha d'un ordinateur puis demanda :

- Je peux ?

- Attends…

Birkhoff s'approcha, fit quelques manipulations dans le système avant de prendre la clé des mains d'Amy et de l'introduire à l'endroit prévu. Le hacker et la super ange observèrent les données de la clé s'ouvrirent sur l'ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça…

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir. Tu te rappelles Dick Roman ? Le politicien qui avait engagé Percy pour me piéger ?

- Bien sûr. C'était il y a juste un mois Amy, tu me prends pour un débile ?

- On pense que ces données ont un rapport avec les plans de Dick, sûrement pour exterminer la population humaine…J'avais la version papier et j'ai tout retranscrit pour te les apporter. J'ai demandé à un ami flic de m'aider mais il n'a réussi à rien. Je me suis dit qu'avec toutes tes connaissances, et tu sais où chercher…Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Amy, je…

- S'il te plait. Je sais que la Division est ton plus gros problème pour le moment mais crois-moi, les Léviathans, ça ne concerne pas que moi.

Le hacker leva enfin les yeux vers la jeune femme qui le suppliait du regard. Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde puis répondit :

- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il. Tu veux ça pour quand ?

- Quand tu auras le temps…Le plus vite possible bien sûr mais on se débrouillera sans pour le moment. Je t'ai mis mon numéro de portable dedans. Oh et évidemment, quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois garder cette clé sur toi, tu ne dois pas la perdre, sous aucun prétexte !

- Ça va j'ai compris ! Et puis j'ai l'habitude…

- Merci Birkhoff !

- Amy !

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute je sais que tu es très occupée et tout ça mais…J'espère qu'on se reverra.

- Birkhoff…Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. A propos de ce baiser notamment.

- C'était rien…

- Non c'était pas rien. Je t'aime bien mais il faut que tu saches que je suis mariée. Toi et moi on ne peut être qu'amis.

- Je n'en demande pas plus, mentit Birkhoff.

- A bientôt dans ce cas.

Amy disparut immédiatement et Birkhoff aurait juré avoir entendu un bruissement d'ailes marqué son départ.

- Où t'étais passé hier et cette nuit ? demanda Dean alors qu'il prenait l'ascenseur en direction du cabinet du Docteur Wakefield accompagné de sa femme.

- Je travaille qu'est-ce que tu crois…

- Amy !

- Ok ! J'ai envoyé plusieurs supers anges aider Nate et Balthazar pour Crowley, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose…

- Et ? ça t'a pris toute l'aprem et la nuit ça ?

- J'ai passé un peu de temps avec Sara ça te va ?

- Il y a un truc que tu me dis pas…

- J'ai aussi cherché à avoir plusieurs de renseignements sur les données que j'avais piqué à Dick quand Bobby…

- D'accord, d'accord. T'as fait tes trucs de leader des supers anges, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. T'as quand même le bonjour de Sara si ça t'intéresse, grogna Amy.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa femme avait déjà frappé et franchit la porte du cabinet de Wakefield. Comme à son habitude, Madame Winchester s'installa directement sur le canapé. Dean cette fois s'approcha de la fenêtre après avoir saluer le thérapeute.

- Bonjour à tous les deux…Comment ça va ce matin ?

- Bien docteur, répondit timidement Amy.

- Vraiment ?

- Amy n'a encore pas dormi avec moi la nuit dernière, répondit Dean.

- Dean ! s'écria Amy.

- Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant. Tu veux bien que tout s'arrange, non ?

- Amy, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Dean a été odieux avec moi hier.

- Bien, laissons ça de coté pour le moment. J'aimerai qu'on revienne sur Castiel. Apparemment, la relation que vous avez eu avec cette homme était forte Amy.

- Oui elle l'était. Et je n'ai aucun regret à ce sujet.

- Même si ça a profondément blessé Dean ?

- Et bien…Je regrette qu'il le prenne encore comme ça, même après tout ce temps. Castiel et moi on s'est aimé mais on aimait Dean aussi. On ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Je crois que Dean a du mal à accepter que j'ai pu aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui, même si c'est terminé aujourd'hui…

- Est-ce que c'est ça Dean ?

- En partie oui…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous gênez le plus dans cette relation ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Bon, revenons à après votre…aventure.

_Deux semaines et demi plus tôt_

Dean entra dans leur chambre de motel à Seattle, toujours en costume. Sam était assis à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Dean referma la porte et observa autour d'eux. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Amy.

- Salut !

- Salut…répondit Sam, distrait.

- Où est Amy ?

- Salle de bain.

Comme pour prouver les dires de Sam, le bruit de la douche qui coulait fut audible dans la chambre. Ils entendirent le bruit du rideau puis Dean s'assit sur son lit en défaisant sa cravate. Il prit la flasque de Bobby dans sa veste et en but une longue rasade.

- Tu l'as finalement récupéré…

- Oui et c'est pas tout…Tu vas jamais me croire.

- Essaie toujours, répondit Sam intrigué en refermant son ordinateur.

- Elle a une gamine…Hier elle en avait pas et ce matin, elle a un bébé !

- Tu l'as pas remarqué cette nuit, c'est tout…

- Non Sam ! Sérieux, j'ai rien vu ! Pas de parc, de couches ou je sais pas quoi…

- C'est vrai que c'est vachement ce que tu regardes d'ordinaire !

- Bon d'accord, admettons ! Comment t'explique que cette aprem, c'était plus un bébé mais une gamine de 5 ans ?

- Quoi ? Tu délires !

- Non je t'assure ! Ah, ce matin le bébé parlait. Du genre « Maman, c'est qui ce gars ? » et cette après-midi, c'est Hannah Montana !

- C'était pas la même fille.

- Je t'assure que si. Même prénom : Emma.

- Hum…

- Et vous, vous avez quelque chose ?

- Figure-toi qu'on s'est renseigné sur le symbole gravé sur la poitrine des victimes…

- Ah ouais ? Comment ?

- Un prof d'université…

- Ok…

- Tu me laisses parler oui ou merde ? Bon. Ce symbole provient du mythe grec des Amazones.

- Genre Wonder Women ?

- Plus genre tribus de guerrières, uniquement des femmes, et qui selon la légende tuait les pères de leurs filles en coupant certaines parties de leur corps.

- On dirait bien qu'on a trouvé notre monstre…

- Ouais…J'étais justement en train de regarder un peu plus de légendes…

Sam rouvrit son ordinateur et Dean vint se placer au-dessus de lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

- Oh merde…réagit Sam après quelques minutes de silence.

- Quoi ? demanda Dean qui n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre.

- Il est dit ici que la grossesse des Amazones est super rapide…

- Comme Ange/humain ?

- Hum encore plus rapide. L'accouchement survint environ 36h après le rapport…Et puis les enfants grandissent aussi très vite.

- Oh merde…

- Dean tu as…

- Ne le dis pas ! S'il te plait, tais-toi !

- Mais mec à quoi tu pensais ? Tu connais pas les capotes ou quoi ?

- Soit pas stupide ! Les accidents ça…ça arrive.

- Si t'avais pas trompé ta femme à la base…

- La ferme ! J'arrive pas à y croire…

- Tu viens d'engendrer un monstre.

- C'est pas vrai…

Les deux frères se retournèrent brusquement. Amy se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, son corps encore humide entouré d'une serviette qu'elle tenait d'une main. Ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de larmes et elle eut du mal à les contenir. Tout d'un coup et pour la première fois depuis les quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler, Dean s'en voulait. Il voulait lui faire du mal, là il avait réussi mais à quel prix. Finalement, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Il fit un pas vers elle mais la jeune femme recula aussitôt, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Ne m'approche pas…dit-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

- Amy, je…

- Je ne veux rien entendre, tais-toi ! cria la chasseuse avant de se renfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle ferma le verrou et s'effondra contre la porte. Elle se mit à pleurer en se retenant de faire le moindre bruit. De l'autre coté, Dean tapait sur le porte.

- Amy, il faut qu'on parle…Ne fais pas ça…

Mais Dean savait que ce qu'il faisait été inutile. Il se tourna et glissa à son tour le long de la porte pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Sam observa son frère, impuissant.

_Present Day_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit à ce moment-là que tu t'en voulais ? demanda Amy.

- Parce que…soupira Dean en s'asseyant près de sa femme. Tu ne m'en as pas beaucoup laissé l'occasion…

- C'est vrai.

- Et puis je savais que quoi que je dirais, ça aurait été insuffisant…

- Bien, nous avançons c'est très bien ! Je voudrais juste être sûre de comprendre, vous avez mis votre aventure d'un soir enceinte ?

- Oui, si on veut…répondit Dean.

- Bon. Avez-vous finalement fait l'exercice que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui, répondit Dean et Amy en chœur.

- Est-ce que cela a été facile ?

- Ce qui a été difficile c'est de ne sélectionner que cinq choses que j'aime chez toi…répondit Dean.

- Et pour vous Amy ?

- Pareil pour moi.

- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

- On ne va pas lire nos mots ? s'étonna Dean.

- C'était juste pour qu'on le fasse chéri, pour qu'on le sache nous.

- Ça fait des jours que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça…

Dean et Amy échangèrent un long regard. Don Wakefield ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un très bon thérapeute mais il était toujours très heureux et satisfait quand il voyait enfin les progrès d'un couple grâce à son travail.

- J'aimerai vous proposer un autre exercice.

- On vous écoute docteur…

- Faîtes l'amour. Ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je me doute qu'avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé, vous n'avez pas du vous retrouver charnellement liés depuis un certain temps. Faîtes-le ce soir, forcez-vous si il le faut même si je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'en arriver là.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean et Amy retournèrent silencieusement jusqu'à leur motel. Mais l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre eux depuis plusieurs semaines s'était un peu dissipée. L'un et l'autre se sentaient beaucoup plus détendus en la présence de l'autre. Amy entra la première dans leur chambre.

- Sam n'est pas là…

- Oh j'ai oublié de te dire. Il m'a laissé un message pendant notre séance…Il interroge quelques connaissances communes des victimes.

- Hum…Oublié réellement ou délibérément ?

- Vraiment oublié, ok ?

- Bien bien !

Amy s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Finalement, elle s'allongea. Dean alla chercher une bière dans le frigo, l'ouvrit et en but une gorgée en observant sa femme.

- Tout va bien ?

- Dean…J'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en se redressant. Je t'ai dit que j'avais essayé d'en savoir plus sur les données de Dick…

- Oui…

- J'ai été voir Birkhoff pour ça.

- Tu peux répété ? demanda Dean après une minute de silence.

- On a besoin de lui ! C'est le seul qu'on connaît qui peut décoder ces données…

- Et Logan ?

- Je ne veux pas que les super anges en sachent trop, on ne sait jamais…

- Tu as plus confiance en Birkhoff qu'en Logan ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais Dean, c'est un ami, rien de plus. On a besoin de ces connaissances, c'est tout.

- D'accord, je te crois.

- Pardon ?

Dean s'assit à coté de sa femme et lui adressa même un léger sourire.

- On doit apprendre à se re-faire confiance. Enfin, à montrer qu'on a confiance. Je sais pas comment le dire…ricana Dean.

- Je crois que j'ai compris…

- Amy lui sourit et l'aîné des Winchester lui prit la main. Mais la chasseuse la retira aussitôt, se levant même.

- Désolé Dean mais…Il y a encore quelque chose qui me gène. Et j'ai pas envie d'attendre d'être chez le psy pour en parler…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_Moins de deux semaines et demi plus tôt_

Amy était renfermée au moins une bonne heure dans la salle de bain. Mais pour les Winchester, cela faisait plusieurs heures que la jeune femme y était. En fait, au bout d'une heure, Amy avait eu besoin de prendre l'air mais elle voulait faire mariner son abruti de mari. Après tout, il l'avait mérité. Elle s'était alors envolé et avait passé plusieurs heures à se calmer après le seul être qui ne la trahirait jamais : sa jolie petite Sara. Néanmoins, elle finit par trouver son comportement stupide. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire et rester à des kilomètres de Dean ne changerait pas les choses. Elle décida alors de redescendre sur terre. La nuit était tombée. Amy ouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de bain et observa la chambre. Dean était bien là mais il n'était pas seul. Sam avait étrangement une voix de jeune adolescente. Amy comprit vite que c'était la fille de Dean, l'Amazone, qui était là. Pour le tuer sans aucun doute. Seulement pour le moment, ils discutaient comme si tout ça était naturel.

- N'importe quoi…murmura Amy.

- Je veux fuir et je veux que tu m'aides, disait Emma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

- Elles vont me poursuivre, j'ai besoin de toi. Après tout, tu es mon père !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi…

Amy observa Dean se lever du lit où il était assis et faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

- S'il te plaît…supplia Emma.

Emma se leva à son tour silencieusement et sortit un long couteau de derrière son dos. Amy retint son souffle au moment où elle commençait à lever le bras en s'approchant de Dean mais ce dernier se retourna, braquant son pistolet sur Emma.

- Je me doutais qu'on essayerait de me tuer mais je m'attendais plus à ta mère…Emma, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est ce que je suis. Mais c'est dure, comment cela pourrait-il être facile, tu es mon père !

- Tu peux avoir une autre vie ! Si tu décides de t'enfuir, je ne te pourchasserais pas…

Amy fut surprise mais continua à observer la scène en silence, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas. Et si tu es honnête avec toi-même, tu sais que tu dois me tuer…D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû déjà le faire…

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, tu es mon enfant, mon vrai enfant si je peux dire…Je peux t'aider.

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

Amy sentit que la situation était dans l'impasse. Mais elle pouvait tout réglé. Elle utilisa un des pouvoirs de son stock, bien qu'elle avait promis de s'en servir le moins possible et se rendit invisible. Elle traversa la pièce en courant et attrapa son propre pistolet qui était posé sur la table de la « cuisine ». Alors qu'Emma levait de nouveau le bras et que Dean semblait paralysé, Amy visa et prit à malin plaisir à tirer sur Emma, dans son dos. Emma afficha sa surprise puis s'effondra sur le sol pendant qu'Amy redevenait visible et que Sam entrait en défonçant la porte de la chambre. La jeune femme tenait toujours son pistolet et les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard.

_Present day_

- J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu voulais la laisser s'enfuir…Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ton « vrai enfant » ? Par rapport à Sara c'est ça ? Sara est autant ta fille que celle de Cass et tu le sais !

- Oui, je sais. Mais tu peux comprendre aussi que c'était difficile pour moi de devoir tuer MA fille même si c'était un monstre…Imagine que Sara se tourne du coté obscure, hein, tu y as pensé ?

- Je ne préfère pas…répondit Amy, mais la chasseuse savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

- Tu sais que j'aime Sara mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'elle n'a pas mon sang, mes gênes ! J'aurai aimé qu'on est un enfant à nous…

- Tout n'est pas encore perdu…Tu parles comme si notre couple était mort et enterré !

- Bien sûr que non ! Seulement je suis conscient que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant…

Amy l'observa baisser la tête et soupira. Elle finit par s'asseoir de nouveau à coté de son mari et cette fois c'est elle qui lui prit la main.

- C'est vrai mais…Si on recommençait à zéro ? On l'a déjà fait, on peut le refaire…

Dean leva les yeux sur sa femme et elle lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, sincère, qu'il n'avait pas vu sur son visage depuis un certain temps. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de l'embrasser fougueusement. Amy ne resta pas réticente longtemps et passa ses bras autour de lui en prolongeant le baiser. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite sur le lit tout naturellement. Le Docteur Wakefield avait raison : ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup à se forcer pour cet exercice. Il fallait juste espérer que Sam ne débarque pas avant un long moment.

- On dirait que ça va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui…sourit Don Wakefield.

- En effet docteur !

Dean et Amy Winchester se tenaient main dans la main sur le canapé du thérapeute. Don était à la fois ravi et frustré. Il ne tuerait personne cette fois-ci. C'était dommage. Surtout qu'un chasseur aurait été parfait sur son tableau de chasse. Mais même si il adorait s'amuser à prendre parti, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en prendre aux Winchester. Ils étaient jeunes, adorables et méritaient d'être heureux. Don n'était pas comme tous ces sorciers ou sorcières qui faisaient n'importe quoi, abruti par le sang et l'envie de tuer. Il était civilisé et il aurait aimé que les autres soient plus comme lui pour tordre une bonne fois pour toute le cou aux clichés sur les sorciers.

- Bien je crois que c'est notre dernière séance dans ce cas…Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès et je suis à présent convaincu que vous pourrez vous en sortir tous seuls.

- Une minute…Nous n'en avons pas fini avec vous, docteur ! affirma Dean en sortant son arme de sa veste.

Les Winchester restèrent assis et Don ne bougea pas non plus. Il garda même un sourire sympathique sur son visage.

- Vous m'avez eu ! Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez deviné…Vous mettiez tellement de vérités dans votre thérapie…

- Disons que la fausse thérapie est devenue vraie, répondit Amy.

Don observa la jeune femme. Elle semblait quelque peu réticente à l'idée de se débarrasser du bon docteur.

- Mais vous avez fini par comprendre.

- C'était pas si dure…

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Ce qui va se passer ? On va te faire définitivement passer l'envie de jouer avec des êtres humains…répondit Dean.

- Mais je suis un humain ! Je ne tue que ceux qui le méritent…

- Vraiment ? Excuse-moi, je n'y crois pas.

- Et vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me tuer comme ça ? Je suis puissant et vous le savez…

- Sam ! cria Dean.

Le cadet des Winchester entra dans le bureau, son arme en avant, l'air très sérieux.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de mal à ma secrétaire…dit ironiquement Don Wakefield en se levant.

Dean se leva à son tour et menaça également de son arme le bon docteur qui se tourna vers Sam.

- Alors c'est le petit frère…Vous avez une bien belle famille…Surtout conserver là, c'est le plus important.

Amy, qui était assise, observait Don tout en l'écoutant, intriguée. Elle se doutait très bien de ce qu'il allait faire et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Wakefield se tourna vers Amy, lui adressa un clin d'œil et explosa quelque chose sur le sol. Une épaisse fumée gris foncé envahit toute la pièce au point que les Winchester ne voyaient plus rien. En quelques minutes, la fumée se dissipa d'elle-même mais évidemment, Don Wakefield avait disparu.

- Comment il a fait ça ? s'étonna Dean. Tu gardais bien la porte Sam ?

- Evidemment !

- Je te rappelle que c'est un sorcier Dean ! rétorqua Amy.

- On doit faire quelque chose…On a déjà laissé s'échapper les Amazones, je…

- C'est trop tard, l'interrompit Amy. Il est parti.

Dean grogna de rage pendant qu'Amy se levait et que Sam rangeait son arme. Il n'était bizarrement pas si énervé d'avoir rater Wakefield. Après tout, ils arriveraient bien un jour ou l'autre à le retrouver. Mais si la fumée avait fait disparaître Wakefield, elle avait aussi fait réapparaître quelqu'un, quelqu'un que Sam n'était pas vraiment presser de retrouver.

- Salut Sammy ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais…résonna la voix de Lucifer.

THE END


End file.
